


Lizard Love

by Dodo



Series: Animal AUs no one asked for [14]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actirasty, Biting, Crack, Lizards, M/M, Tails, partialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Steve keeps stealing the sunbeam and has this fantastic blue tail, what is Tony to do? Push-up, head bobbing, and dewlap flashing obviously.





	Lizard Love

**Author's Note:**

> lizards are so attractive with their push ups and cool neck appendages   
> to get to the lizard part just ctrl+f the - mark

There had been nothing much in the past few day and Tony could tell it was starting to wear down on Steve. They’d been searching in the primary tract and now they were in one of Steve’s secondary spots, turning over rocks and inspecting the view above. Trying to see if someone could fall from the mountain down to the valley. 

Tony found it near impossible to keep the optimistic mood when Steve was sporting the sad puppy look from the morning into the night. Not even Tony’s attempt at cooking had brought a smile or a grin, even a snicker to Steve. So here Tony sat in front of the fireplace warming up from the wet rain that had gotten them today. In His underwear booting up his tablet to look at the map, while listening to the rain beat a staccato rhythm on the roof of the cabin.

Deciding that perhaps they ought to check some of the ledges. Possible that bucky died on impact and didn’t roll down to the valley. So he was going to check out the map and find the place with the most likely ledges and then pitch his idea at Steve. He checked his email first out of habit.

Alce had left him something, it read:  
Hey,  
I have uncovered something within H&H corporation that might pertain to what you are looking for in the alps. I’m uncertain as to exactly what it is, and it is in my possession now. There is no rush here, please finish what you are doing there. Please let Steve know there is a new lead.  
-Alce.

Tony looked over the mail, and then called a mopy Steve over to read it. Tony saw the sad desolate face turn into a grim pre battle face.  
“We should go back.”  
Tony looked at the email again, Alce had the item that was the new lead. The words seemed confident in having it.  
“Let's finish here first, we’re almost done.”

Steve looked at him and at the map they had slowly marked with black x’s. Sagging and dropping his folded arms he nodded and moved back to the bedroom. Tony carefully finished his ledge hypothesis and marked a few spots on the map where some of the larger ledges had been for a check over. Packing up his tablet he headed to the bedroom to tend to Steve. 

Steve was pacing in the room, face all twisted up with deep thought. He paused in his step when Tony entered.  
“I feel like Alce’s lead is better then turning over rocks here.”  
“Alce is uncertain on what it is and wants us to finish this up, we haven’t checked all the spots yet or any of the ledges.”

Steve sighed loudly flexing his arms in a restless manner.  
“I know, but ugh…”  
Steve placed his head in his hand as he sat on the bed. Tony sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around Steve, who sagged into him.  
“We finish this, and then we come back stateside and figure out what Alce has.”  
Steve nodded and they sat there for a few minutes in silence.

“Well I’d like to do something not here, something to keep my mind off this snafu.”  
Steve pointed at the box on the dresser adjacent to them, Tony got up and retrieved it. Steve held it in his hands with his eyes closed making his mini request to the box. Tony closed his eyes before the blinding white light consumed them.  
-  
Tony was cool, he didn’t like the slowness of his limbs as he moved around looking for something. He found a sunbeam and crawled into, it felt really good on his back and the warm patch on his belly. His sluggish responses seemed to speed up as he lay out in the sun. He could do this all day, just chill out in a sun patch.

There was a movement next to him, something blueish came up next to him. Then pushed him out of the sun spot.  
“Hey this is my sunbeam!”  
Tony snapped at the blue lizard, he could feel his back swell, and without really thinking about anything but showing the blue lizard who was boss. He dropped into a set of push ups.

The blue lizard responded with his own set of push ups, vigorous head bobs were included. It felt like the other was mocking him. Tony returned the push ups with his own aggressive head bobs. The blue lizard didn’t even seem phased by it. In fact the other lizard turned away from Tony, whilst hogging the entire sun beam.

He didn’t like that much, as he was starting to get cool again so he whipped his tail forward and smacked the other lizard with it. Followed up with the pushups and posturing. The blue lizard looked at him and did twice as many push ups and whipped it's long sleek tail at him. It was a nicer tail than his own but he wasn’t going to admit that! He lunged for the tail, mouth open.

The blue lizard turned to face him now that Tony was a proper threat. He practically hissed at the blue one bobbing and showing off his inflated crest and body tail ready to snap at the other again. This was his territory! He had to protect the sunbeam so he could warm up and think!

“Tony?”  
The blue lizard lowered its head, as if it could see better doing that. Tony bobbed his head with the push ups and inflated something on his throat. The blue lizard took a step back, as Tony pushed his body into an upright position, sensing that he was close to winning.

“Whoa Tony that's pretty impressive”  
The blue lizard eyed Tony keeping it's distance.  
“Tony are you okay?”  
Tony lunged for the sunbeam once the blue lizard left it. Dewlap deflating as he setted back down on to the warmed ground. He was still watching the blue lizard though.

“Oh, I stole your sunbeam.”  
Somewhere in Tony’s lizard mind connected the concept that the blue lizard was indeed Steve. Being cold made it hard to think, Tony blamed the slow to realize factor on that. He looked over at Steve, well now he could admit he did have a fine tail. It was so sleek and sinuous, and it seemed to have an iridescent sheen to it. Sleek and long Tony liked a bit to much, or maybe that was the sun.

It was probably both, the sun was giving him the energy to feel that way and Steve’s tail was so divine it was fueling the arousal. Tony’s own tail was a golden brown but wasn’t sleek it looked more raggedy and flatter as well, almost looked like an afterthought. Steve lifted up an arm and slowly waved it at Tony. Which made the lizard brain relax.

Steve carefully crawled over and settled next to Tony in the sun. Setting his larger lizard hand on top of Tony’s. The hands were odd upon further inspection but not as strange as the feet which tony dutifully didn’t look at, no reason to be wigged out by something he couldn’t change. They basked in the sun for a while but Tony’s arousal was becoming more of an issue for him.

“Steve, your tail turns me on, the sun is making me horny.”  
Steve’s tail moved away from Tony, Steve’s lizard face looks alarmed.  
“Don’t eat it!”  
Tony felt like he deserved that considering a while before he was trying to do just that. He climbed onto Steve’s back looking for the tail. His goal changed when he realized just how warm Steve’s back was.  
“I won’t eat it.”

Steve tilted his head so he could see Tony on his back, then he moved his tail back out behind him.  
“So are you going to mount me? Or are you going to tease me and sleep on my back?”  
Steve asked after a short while. Tony wiggled down on Steve as if he was deciding to take the nap.  
“Tease you, mount you and then nap on you?”

“Sounds good.”  
Steve then did a series of pushups, trying to jostle Tony off. It sort of worked thankfully those strange ass lizard feet did have a purpose. Tony clung on and shimmied down lower and closer to that hot tail.   
“Hey! I’ll bite you!”  
Steve snorted.  
“Bold words from someone who doesn’t have any teeth.”

Tony bobbed his head disagreeing with Steve and nipped at the other’s back with his mouth. It was very ineffective, though Tony wasn’t going to admit that. Hes tail hung over Steve’s as he got into the proper position, one leg with a hold on Steve’s might fine and thick tail. Pulling it up as he pressed his own tail below. Pressing the bases together he’d seen lizards doing it.

He knew how this was to work, he could bite at Steve some more since it wasn’t going to do anything. Nipping some of the skin between his jaws as he wiggled into the perfect position. Steve’s breathing paused for a moment before he resumed his normally pattern, Tony noted from above the other.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah it feels odd? I don’t normally have a tail so.”

Yeah having a tail was certainly a peculiarity, much less pulling it upwards. One leg on the ground as tony managed to get his vent to touch Steve’s, he waited a bit. Nipping along Steve’s back as he pushed inwards.  
“Hmmm, not sure about this Tony.”  
“Yeah I think I might be too small?”

Steve was a much bigger lizard, Tony released the tail and skittered off Steve’s back.  
“Show me you neck things again?”  
Tony bobbed his heads a few time and then inflated the dewlap, standing at attention as Steve carefully positioned himself behind Tony.  
“It's very pretty, attractive.”

“Ah!”  
Tony decided Steve was right about the whole tail lifting up didn’t feel great at all. Sort of made his hindbrain panic, for a second or two. Steve was still behind him, Tony craned his head to check out Steve. His belly had more of the shiny iridescent blue scales, he was quite the looker.  
“I’m good Steve, you were right about the odd feeling.”

Tony got the impression that Steve was smiling at him, asn the other carefully placed his weight down on top of Tony. He was warm, that was nice. Steve pushed in, it felt nice. Almost as nice as basking in the sun. One of Steve’s hands was placed on top of Tony’s as he moved above. With a slight rocking motion, that seemed to light up the lizard hindbrain. 

The dick thickened inside tony and that felt wonderful combined with the heat and Steve’s weight on top of him. He felt safe, his own dick was trapped under him and Steve and the pressure on it also felt sublime. Tony wiggled back against Steve trying to get more pressure from the other, Steve was just so careful though and didn’t budge in the amount of weight he was putting on Tony.

Steve carefully tugged on the base of Tony’s tail, alighting sparks behind Tony’s eyes as suddenly he could feel Steve all around him, but also deep within him. He could feel liquid sliding out along his belly and Steve carefully withdrawing.  
“Was that good?”  
“Oh yes.”

Steve pushed Tony out of the sunbeam again looking very smug about how easy it was. Tony did an aggravated head bob and some pushups. How dare Steve, use sex as a distraction for the sunspot!  
His dewlap inflated again as he strutted by Steve.  
“You can lay on top of me, Tony.”

Dewlap deflated and Tony scrambled up Steve’s side, so warm and it was all his! He wiggled around so he was parallel to Steve and gently rested his head on Steve’s neck as they basked the rest of their time away.


End file.
